CIAAA Its a new Day
by Ktss14
Summary: Sequel to Cupid is Also an Author
1. Chapter 1

CIAAA A new Day

The first twenty- four.

Based on ending in chapter 20a

Chapter 1

The morning after the night before

Olivia felt Fitz's hand moving across her abdomen. What now we had angry make-up sex for over three hours …will this man ever get tired.

"Fitz no… no more …save some for later."

"Why should I wait…and be replaced by a BOB, where did you get all those gadgets by the way?"

"They were part of the bridesmaids' bag of gifts at my shower every woman received the same a gift bag..."

"you mean my sister also has a box like yours?"

"that you will have to ask your sister."

Fitz continued to rub his hand over her abdomen…...lower and lower.

"Whose idea was it…who picked the gifts?"

Olivia gave Fitz a stern look

"Abby…...why did I even have to ask"

"What else happened at the shower that I should know about?"

His hand was drifting lower

"Nothing that would interest you. What happened at your?"

"The usual."

"The usual…meaning what?"

"The usual."

"Does the usual mean girls, lap dances and…...?"

"How do you know what goes on at a bachelor ...party?"

"I have heard about bachelor parties."

"I have never heard what happens at the ladies' parties….so tell me what else happened other than each woman receiving a bag of toys?"

"Toys…...Fitz what was in the gift bag aren't toys…. Sorry …what happened that night remains between the ladies there…. How many lap dances did you get?"

"You tell me about your party I will tell you about mine."

Olivia decided this was just too good to keep silent she tried to turn over to look at Fitz, but he kept her in a spooning position.

"You had your lap dancers and so did we…...the guys even explained how to use everything in the box."

"I am going to make sure your box of toys stays on the shelf. For your information our party was very tasteful…no lap dances. no touching and no box of toys."

"Do you think any toys could ever replace you?"

"Maybe…but it will be a while, a long while."

Fitz started to move Olivia closer tilting her back to him, so he could enter her from behind. As soon as he had her positioned just like he wanted her, he entered her and began to move at a slow even pace, breathing on her neck while making explicit comments into her ear.

The friction of his body into her was a great morning wake-me-up as he pulled her closer and started to move faster …He was about to pull out to extend this morning sex when he heard the baby monitor crackling.

"Dammm, not now Thomas …please."

"Fitzgerald"

"Just a minute …wait just a minute it's so close… Fitz moved Olivia on top of him and began flicking her clitoris with his finger.

The crying from the baby monitor stopped, much to Fitz relief as he continued to stroke is wife who was now sitting with her back to him with his tool completely embedded in her

"I'm so close Olivia so close, so close just a little more. ",….. to help him Olivia began to move faster then slammed herself back into him…that did it.

Fitz rolled her over breathing heavy…the baby monitor crackled again with sound of Thomas crying.

"I'll get him" Olivia said as she exited the bed… making a quick detour to the bathroom for a wet towel and then grabbing a t-shirt and shorts.

Fitz watched his wife disappear through the door…he could not move, and his wife jumped up like they had never have a morning quickie after a night of angry make-up sex... Last night and this morning have taken six years off him, but he would not allow any devices to replace him in his bedroom and he was going to make sure his wife knew that. Well…. he would try like hell to make her believe the only gadget she would ever need, or want, was the one that was attached to him.

He listened for Olivia and making sure she was still in the nursery then he got the box off the floor and inspected the contents closer. All he could think " _who comes up with all these things"_. He looked closer…no man could possibly compare himself to what he was looking at. He decides then he make sure his wife never considered getting her sexual pleasures from this box…or any box...

Putting it on the shelf he went into the bathroom for a quick shower. He would have loved to have one with his wife, but he had an appointment at work, although it was Saturday.

Returning to the bedroom to dress he saw the manuscript on the floor, quickly picking it up and thumbing through the pages.

After some of the best sex he has had in months, he remembered what had happened before the angry make-up sex. His wife is the person he has been looking for. His wife Olivia Carolyn Pope-Grant admitted she is CB Strong and he has the manuscript to really prove it...

He put the papers in the envelope, put the envelope in the box and returned the box to the back of the closet shelf before going into the nursery to join his wife and son...

Fitz sat on the sofa and watched the two as Olivia fed Thomas, not saying anything just watching the interaction between the two. How could he remain angry at her he wondered?

When she finished he took the baby to burp him reminding Olivia he was on daddy duty and let her know she could take her shower.

Fitz burped Thomas, gave him his bath and dressed him for his visit with Grandpa Gerry. That done he went to the kitchen. Thomas was put in his chair in the kitchen and Fitz started the coffee for himself and heated the tea for Olivia just as Olivia came into the kitchen. He put one on Marc's premade breakfast meals in the oven and joined his wife at the table.

"CB when are we going to discuss last night?" Fitz said as he looked at Olivia with a grin on his face.

"What's to discuss…...I told you everything. I told you I was sorry, and you received the best make-up sex ever."

"It was the only make-up sex…we have never had a disagreement before. If that's a standard I would like more like it…...without the argument..."

"I hope we never have any argument even close…. Yes… great sex is possible without an argument."

"Yes, Olivia you are correct, but it will be hard to top last night."

"Not even the first time we made love or our honeymoon?"

"nope to both…the first time we both were hesitant on our honeymoon we were both still learning each other's bodies. Last night was all that put together…... plus with your pregnancy and the lack of sex the past two months I got it all."

"yes, and all without any baby barrier protection."

"Are you concerned we will soon have the patter of more tiny feet…... sibling for Thomas?"

"Nope…. I hope we did…it would be great to have two children close together. I can't drink, and our sex has been tempered because I will not return to the pill until I stop breast feeding…so a pregnancy so close together may tax my body but like I said before women have been doing it for centuries.

Fitz put the heated breakfast quiche and Olivia's tea on the table then started to make faces at his son.

"Dad is coming over are you still going to spend the morning shopping with my mom?"  
"Yes, we will visit the Farmer's market Quinn told me about and you have you students this morning?"  
"Yes… it's the same program you were in. I took your advice and split them up into smaller groups. One group will meet with me while the other take a tour…then vice versa. We lunch at noon then I will come home and hope our child is still alive and my dad has not called you and mom for reinforcements.? "

Fitz stopped in mid-sentence…"'Are you concerned about leaving the baby alone with my dad?"

"Nope he has two other grandchildren and he has spent a lot of time with him since he was born."

"yes, but never alone."

"He will be ok and we all will be a phone call away. "

"Are you sure Olivia …I can call for a stand-in."

"Yes, I am sure…. you can't deprive these kids of their hour with a real CEO…up close and in person."

"Is your mom joining you and mom?"

"Yes, she is driving herself …she will meet us there. We will have lunch at that place with the great Corned Beef sandwiches…it's near the Farmer's Market."

"So, you like their food…...?"

"Love it…remember I told you we go back years…. how did you find it again?"

"a referral from an employee." Fitz left out what employee.

"The owner, Mack, remembers me from the time I used to eat at his shop when I was in high school. When I was in graduate school we would come almost every Friday for a takeout sandwich... Abby and Harrison needed something to coat their stomach before their night out. He saw that I wasn't ordering anything, so he started making me a salad he called a P& C., it's on the menu.

"What's a P&C…... Olivia?"

"It's a salad with just a sprig of Corned Beef. One day when we stopped by we saw Vance…. seems he likes the sandwiches too."

Fitz took a sip of his coffee without a comment as both finished the last of their meal...

"Last time we dropped by Mack talked about starting a food truck for the lunch crowd. He said one of his new customers talked to him about it and asked if he would write up a proposal. Is that customer Fitzgerald Grant III?"

"Guilty…. he has a great product, so I suggested and offered to finance it. Helping the small businessman is in Grant's DNA. Just a little infusion of cash without the red tape of a bank. His business could become a chain under the Grant umbrella. If the food truck doesn't pan out he could offer a lunch delivery service which may then lead to another store. It's a win win for him."

"If it's not successful in either form?"

"It's an investment it's not a large investment and it would not be the first unsuccessful investment. Either way the additional cash will allow him to make some improvements which will make life easier for him."

Fitz took the plates and cups…rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. He returned to the table with his wife

"He has a good proposal and some good employees. I took Marc by one day…...he looked at the shop and sampled a sandwich. He has agreed to give him some pointers about what foods are too labor intensive and should not be included on the truck…..."

Olivia marveled at the way her CEO husband was willing to be the father when helping with their son…...be the husband by no only getting the breakfast on the table but also cleaning up and still maintain being the son and grandson of businessmen who understood helping in a little way to one helps in a big way to us all.

Gerry Grant arrived at 9am, alone which was the clue that he could handle Thomas alone for his four hour…or less visit. It was his first time alone with his grandson for any length of time when he was not asleep... Alone without mother, dad or his wife. He knew what he was doing he just chose to humor them.

Fitz left soon after his arrival. He had his meeting with the next group to future business leaders…the same program Olivia had been a part of.

He divided them into two groups a 10am morning discussion session for one hour then a tour of one of the divisions the other group would mirror this group, the tour first, the discussion, then lunch. Olivia suggested that three hours was enough for high school students on a Saturday. She reminded him any more than three hours for a fifteen-year-old on Saturday was really stretching things.

The one thing both groups enjoyed was lunch, the participants picked the food.

When the granddad "play date" was made Olivia…decided it was a perfect time to spend with her mom and mother-in-law. Gerry was at her house, Fitz was at the office…the perfect time. They could visit and not be disturbed. The ladies… decided to make it a short shopping trip to a nearby Farmers market then lunch. Gerry would be left alone but they all were only a phone call away, Fitz was due to return by 1pm... Eli told Gerry her would join the two when Thomas went down for his nap. Small squirmy humans and Eli Pope did not mix …not one on one. His preferred contact with them was in their parents' arms or in a bed.

Irma looked at Olivia who had a smile on her face, but her eyes and smile did not match but she did not make any comment until after the unexpected early lunch. They were through with everything earlier than anticipated but did not want to make Gerry feel like they did not trust him by returning early.

The three women finished lunch and was saying good-by when Irma touched Olivia's arm as she was about to get into the car.

"You want to tell me what is wrong…... "

"I told Fitz last night."

"How did it go?"

"Uh"

"Is that a bad uh or a good Uh."

"It's a middle Uh."

"This calls for a walk while we talk…. call Gerry and check with him. If he is ok ... we can take a walk in the park and talk ...

A call to Gerry…...…everything was fine. He and Eli were visiting, Thomas was sleeping.

"Olivia tell me what happened," Irma asked as they bought a bottle of water from a nearby vender before entering the park across from their lunch spot...

"I missed him in bed, but I knew where to find him….in the nursery holding his son."

"Our son…... Olivia not his son …. our son he's also your son." Irma reminded her

"Sorry...…. holding our son. I felt so guilty. After we put Thomas to bed Fitz started to talk about how important we both were to me. He even explained what happened the night Thomas was born, and I began to feel worse."

Irma put her arm around Olivia's shoulder as Irma remembered that night." If I had told him he would have been at home not somewhere chasing a phantom."

"Olivia don't punish yourself …you did what you thought was right at the time. Now…looking back would you have changed anything…would you have told him."

Olivia stopped walking and looked at her mother-in-law…..." No, I would not change anything. Irma writing had been my escape for over twenty years before I met Fitz. It was what I did with my extra energy. Some kids play I wrote…"

Olivia continued their walk

"I wrote myself into those places I read about. When I got my fifteen-year-old heartbroken I got that hurt out of my heart by writing. When I met your son…I loved him from the first moment I looked into those deep slate- blue eyes, but I knew we could never be…so I used writing to cope with our non-relationship. When we professed our love for each other in California and it fell through I wrote to cope with his attraction to Victoria."

"Olivia Fitz was never attracted to Victoria, Victoria was attracted to Fitz... well she was attracted to his CEO position and bank account."

"Maybe so but that's not what my heart said…so I wrote. I have always transported myself to another place through writing. There I could frankly and honestly talk about anything. With my Rouser books, you remember, I often wrote about girls in occupations they are rarely seen. I wrote about the men who encourage and supported them."

" When I retired Rouser and introduced CB I continued the same way. Maybe that's why both men and women like my stories, they are asexual. The women are never all put on the lower end of the scale the men are never all placed on the higher end... Do you understand."

"Of course, I understand…remember I was a fan of Rouser long before I became a fan of CB. "

"I was not ready to let that part of me go…that part that made me lie to my husband. That's the part of me that I felt made up the biggest and best part of me. That part of me that was my protector against hurt and disappointment. I wanted to tell him, but I was so afraid of seeing the hurt in his eyes. So afraid that I would lose him, and I loved…love him as much as I could ever love another human. A love equal to my love for Thomas. I did not want to enter my marriage with that lie, but I did."

Irma stopped their walk and sat down at a bench.

"I never thought I would meet Mother Theresa and Olivia Grant in the same person. Everyone who enters a marriage enters with a lie…. things unsaid. That's the real world. One day when the dust from this has died down I will tell you my backstory. The truth I omitted telling Gerry. Gerry also had his omission. What we did not tell each other is far worse than what you failed to tell Fitz. I am sure Gerry did not consider what he did not tell me was a lie any more than what I failed to tell him."

"When you submitted your first story why did you use the name I Rouser, why not use Olivia Pope?"

"I was still in high school …I thought the other kids would find our and tease me. I was working for Grant and Grant was publishing my short stories. I did not want it to seem that I was using my job for personal gain. Once I got to college why change ….no reason to change …...everything had been set up by Huck and it worked. Rouser allowed me to keep writing, keep my summer job at Grant and continue to be published by Grant..."

"Why did you choose to use CB Strong for the trilogies and not Rouser?"

Olivia took a deep breath…" I really don't know. CB Strong translates to Carolyn B Strong. Rouser and Strong were two different writers. If Strong was unsuccessful I could always return to Rouser and no one would know."

"I was going through some old notebooks looking for a story to submit as Rouser when I ran upon the love stories. I talked to Huck ...he helped set up my Strong cover including the trust, the contract and Vance as the sole editor for my stories."

"I met him when I worked during at Grant during my first Christmas there. He was so much like me. I knew he handled the multichapter stories, so I sent my first book addressed to him."

"I was working at Grant and being published by Grant. I loved working for the company, but writing was my secret passion. I thought my job would not easily accept the stories written by CB Strong, the content of her stories was different from the content of Rouser's stories. I thought it would cause a conflict in both content and had its own form of crossing the line. I was being published by the company I was working for, the same company who was paying my school expenses."

Olivia's shoulders dropped as she talked about the conflict she had faced…...should she give up her job or give up her writing. Writing was not something she wanted as a career …she loved crunching numbers and solving problems. When her days of crunching and solving ended writing was like a cool drink on a hot day.

"Grant paid for my graduate studies while also paying me a full salary. I had referred Harrison and Huck and they were also paying Abby's school expenses…I did not want to stop writing and I did not want my writing to affect their earned positions at Grant."

Irma shook her head…what a big burden for someone so young to have.

"Olivia, I understand, and I will never tell you your decision was wrong. The plans you developed for the publishing division the summer you worked with them caught my eye and made the division better and more profitable and we all know how important profits are."

"Irma I am sorry I just did not want to give up that part of me. I did not have a lot of friends I did not have anyone special in my life and I did not like the club scene. My hobby and the joy in my life…. the fulfillment in my life… came from writing. I was not willing to so casually give it up…not even for love."

"Your writing…. is that also why you did not want to replace Cyrus?"

"Yes and no?"

"Yes and No…Olivia you continue to be a complicated person."

"Yes, I wanted to keep writing, but I also felt I was too young, inexperienced and a woman to hold the position that was being offered me. Any acquisition, any new startup that we fund. Any division that were restructure …any jobs lost…. all come through the office I run."

"Don't call it the office you run… it's your office. Any suggestions you make is passed on to two very sensible men who did not get where they are and build the successful company you work for by accepting ideas without merit."

"Ok….my office…don't you see my dilemma…...my position …. my books being published by the same company where decisions are made based on suggestions and research by me. There was a lot of pressure…writing took the pressure off. There were times when I thought maybe I made the wrong decision. After CB wrote a few chapters …I knew what decisions could remain and which ones should be changed, no question no hesitation."

Irma got up from the bench.

"Olivia I was once a woman working in a job normally held by a man. I understand better than you could ever know. I was also about your age when my father-in-law put me in charge of ARES. The stakes for me were high but no-where as high as the stakes for you. Let's go home we can talk more later I want to visit with the future CEO of Grant, that handsome grandson of mine. His grandfathers are getting more time than this granny's. You have beat yourself up enough today.

"I just feel so selfish for not telling Fitz..."

"Selfish…Olivia women are the most selfless of the two sexes. whether as girlfriends or wives. Selfish for not doing what you wanted to do and deciding to do what you thought he wanted you to do…...nope.

The two ladies exited the part and head home

"I forgot to ask…. how did my son react when he found out?"

"So far it's been ok…I'm waiting for him to realize what happened."

"The one thing he said…he knows I had help and he would find out, I hope this does not cause a problem between mother and son."

Irma waved her hand dismissively

"I'm the mother he can have whatever problems he likes I will not feed into it."

"I will never tell him I told you."

"And I will never tell him that you told me. We are both females and successful females in the business world and we must stick together. I believe Gerry and I taught our son the true worth of a woman in the boardroom... I know you have shown him that the same woman can be worthy in the bedroom and boardroom. Evaluating his success of the company, because of your contributions, and the smile on his face I would say we both have done a good job."

Irma stopped to drop Olivia off, pick-up her husband and to see her grandson. Gerry Grant had a smile that spread from ear to ear and his chest had expanded six inches. He spent nearly four uninterrupted hours with his grandson, his expected heir, without any help. Eli came by but that was after Thomas was asleep and Fitz came home about 1:00 but he was _grandpa in charge_ and he loved it.

After a short visit all the grandparents left leaving Olivia and Fitz to face her truth. She wondered what his reaction would be twenty-Four hours after learning her hidden identity.

Thomas was still asleep, and Olivia had brought sandwiches for the men. Eli and Gerry took theirs with them to enjoy at home with a cold beer. Fitz put his aside for later.

She and Fitz discussed his meeting with students today and decided to watch a movie and relax until Thomas woke up and make his demands known. They knew he would be very demanding after the day with his grandfathers.

Thomas was very cooperative when he woke up sitting in his chair watching his parents as he reached up periodically to swat at the mobile attached to his chair along with trying to pick up toys placed near him...

"Are you going to read your book tonight I thought you wanted a book from CB …...You have your own personal book and you have not read it…. I hope you put it someplace safe."

"Not tonight …. I'm going to wait for a while and let the events of the past day go by. Tomorrow, maybe and yes, I put it someplace safe. We can stay in and I will read everything before the trip to California. I want to know what you were thinking. I want to know if you felt anything for me close to what I felt for you. Tomorrow I am going to put Thomas on my chest and read…...is that ok?  
"Yes…will you ever forgive me?"

"As you said to me what's to forgive. Every marriage comes with lies…with its own baggage. I was married before …. you have never asked me what happened between Mellie and me. You have never questioned my relationship with my former wife or asked what broke us up."

Fitz put the tv show on pause.

"I am not mad at you I am just disappointed that you thought you needed writing to cope with losing me... I am disappointed in myself for not telling you how I felt although we both know that would have been a really bad move if your feelings were not mutual."

"When I hired you, I hired you because you were the best person for the job even though you did not want it…. you were…are…. good for Grant and you are good for me. You did not get the job because of my attraction to you."

"A lot of things could have gone in a different way if we lived in a perfect world. Dating for us, especially at my level was a taboo and we both know that. We knew it then and we know it now. We still must take care in our work relationship and guard against personal interactions between us at work that others don't. There are other married couples that work at Grant, but we must always conduct ourselves at a higher standard. In a perfect world it would not have mattered if we fell in love in our imperfect world that's not the case... If things had been different maybe would not have had to hide your feelings in spiral notebooks."

 _Spiral notebooks…what is Fitz talking about. I never mentioned spiral notebooks_. Olivia thought as she continued to listen to her husband.

"Maybe if you didn't have to worry about losing me or losing the job you loved maybe you would have told me earlier. What's important is …you told me. Writing the book showed me you wanted to tell me much earlier. If I love you, as Huck said, I must be able to forgive you as you forgave me for my lies about David and any lies to come."

Fitz pulled Olivia closer

"You are my wife and the mother of my children and"

"Children?" Olivia held her hand up.

"Yes Children…... Olivia Carolyn Grant…If the lie about CB is the greatest lie you will ever tell me I can live and die a happy man. You did not really lie you just never told the complete truth. Come on let's put Thomas in the bed with us and call it a night he is not going back to sleep anytime soon."

"You do know if you start that he will be expecting it every night."

"So, let him he's going to be one rotten spoiled child anyway. By the time he reaches the terrible two's we may have to take a vacation every weekend to get away from him. He may be the first child in history to be forcibly raised by his grandparents after his parents drop him off for a weekend visit and don't return to pick him up until he graduates from college. If Gerry Grant creates a monster I am going to make sure he witnesses that monster close up."

"Fitz I would never leave my son."

"I'll remember that comment and remind you after your son spends a weekend with grandpa Gerry in about three years."

"My son."

"yes…. your son…...When he misbehaves he's your son and Gerry's grandson. When he is behaved he is my son and Maya and Eli's grandson.

Fitz picked Thomas up and headed to their bedroom with him. Looking at him in his fathers arms Olivia swore she could see Thomas give her a wink.

The next morning Fitz was still asleep as Thomas started to fret. Olivia moved him from his father's chest and fed him his breakfast without leaving the bed. She accepted that each day comes with additional compromises...


	2. Chapter 2

CIAA - It's a New Day

Sequel to Cupid is also an Author.

Chapter 2

 **Ok I was convinced….this story will continue as a sequel….no-one shots. This first chapter is the last chapter in the original story when I convinced myself I could leave it there BUT here I am. Hoping I can make it work for me as well as for the readers. Lets hope I can do it justice**

 **Thanks for your encouragement . In most of the comments ending number two was the favorite . Maybe that was because that seemed the normal reaction . It was only after this chapter was written some may have changed their mind.**

Olivia continued to wait for the shoe to drop. Fitz had said all the right things and their relationship was good, but she could see he was holding something back and she did not want to even guess what.

Over the next week Fitz read part of the story each night…never making a comment when. They were in a good place, but Olivia kept wondering…when her marriage falls apart will she be the last to know.

A week after learning she was CB Olivia saw Fitz reading what she knew were the final pages of the story. He again…. put the manuscript away without a comment.

Their personal relationship was ok…Fitz was still as considerate as ever but Olivia could see he was holding back…..She became aware that she would have to regain his trust and it would not be easy. He never questioned her if she did not account for every moment but he did not seem to have the same sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her.

Their physical relationship was as good as ever and even now without any type of prevention Olivia had not gotten pregnant. Maybe the new baby was waiting for Thomas to become less needy and less demanding.

Work went well…. they were taking each department apart to see if any changes could be made to make it work better for everyone workers, bosses and customers. The reconstruction kept her at work some nights as Fitz returned home to take care of Thomas. Fitz was never worried about her safety Huck and Harrison were there with her and Tom made sure she arrived home safely. Some nights during the two weeks they took to go over each department Fitz would often return with dinner for the group. That depended on Thomas who had a 7pm bedtime. Any deviation and the parents paid dearly.

Two months later

Fitz and Thomas were spending a day together which he did regularly. He would pack him up and give his wife some time to herself. Sometimes he would make an appointment for a spa treat for her, his sister, Abby and Quinn. He left the mothers out …thinking the younger women could talk more freely.

Today he decided he and Thomas would pick Grandpa Gerry up, three generation of Grant med three Fitzgerald's .The three would make a visit to the indoor water park.

Thomas loved the water and soon he was wiped out and fast asleep without any help from him. The two sat watching other enjoy the water while Thomas slept.

"Dad I need to talk to you,"

"About"

"Did you ever lie to mom?"

"Yes"

"Did mom ever lie to you?"

"Yes"

"I'm serious…. Did you two ever lie to each other about something serious?"

"Yes Fitz…all couples lie to each other."

"Was the lie about something serious?"

"That depends on what you call serious".

"If I lied about having lunch with a former girlfriend that would be serious to your mom although I would not consider it serious. Same thing with your mom if she had lunch with an old beau."

"Did either of you lie to the other before you got married and if so did either of you find out?"

"Yes, and Yes. we both told each other when we felt the lie could not hurt our marriage. Neither lie would have but neither of us was certain it would not."

"Did you lie to Olivia or did Olivia lie to you? Since you two have not been married that long this lie must be recent."

"Olivia lied to me."

"Was it about another man?"

"No"

"Was it about money?"

"No…. well kind of."

"About money…. did she win the lottery and not tell you?"

"nope….no lottery winnings."

"Does she have a husband or child she never told you about?"

"Of course not."

"Is she using any drugs or associated in any way with drugs?"

"Of course not."

"Was it a lie that could jeopardize the reputation of Grant Enterprise?"

"No…not really."

"Not really?"

"Olivia hid something from me….and because she hid something from me I am hiding something from her."

"I'll ask you the same questions about you that I asked about her…. Are any of those things true about you?"

"No."

Fitz remained quiet for a long time before turning to talk to his father again.

"Do you want to tell me about it…what Olivia hid from you and what you are now hiding from her."

"No, it's something we have to work out …... is lying to your spouse a norm or I should say omitting to tell your spouse something that is important a norm?"

"You tell me you were married to Mellie before you married Olivia."

"Olivia is nothing like Mellie."

"So, go home …get it off your chest. I know she is a wife you can talk to. Does she know that you know what she kept from you?"

"Yes, she does."

Fits stopped …looked at his dad as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"Did you get the answer you wanted?"

"Dad…. I got the answer I wanted when I asked Olivia to be my wife and she agreed."

Olivia was making a salad for dinner when her two men came home. Thomas was fast asleep in his carrier. He was so worn out he never moved when his father undressed him.

Fitz came into the kitchen with his wife…. walked over to the baby monitor to make sure it was on.

"We can get rid of that we can hear him without the monitor. "Olivia said as she saw him check the monitor. He grabbed his wife around the waist and held her close.

"Yes, we may not have a CEO he may be the next lead in the next Italian Opera at the Met…. whatever her chooses it's ok."

"So, Fitz what did you guys do today?"

"Three generations of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant's spent the day bonding at the water park."

"You three are becoming quite an item…should I be jealous?"

"Nope…I promise I will not be jealous when our girls arrive, and you have your bonding days with Maya and my mom."

"I look forward to those days."

The two was able to finish dinner before they first saw and then heard Thomas standing in his bed looking around as if thinking should I or shouldn't I. They watched as he scooted around his crib playing with the various soft toys they had placed in his bed. He finally settled on chewing a water filled ring content in entertaining himself but they both knew that would not last long and it did not.

Fitz gave him a bath and the three laid on the floor, first reading to him which Thomas did not show any interest then the three-played hide and seek hoping he would tire out before they did. It was touch and go but at his 7pm bedtime he began to yawn, and his usual evening crabbiness set in.

Olivia sat in the rocker and started to read…. which like earlier was not working. Olivia motioned for Fitz to take his shower knowing this was going to take a while.

Fitz returned to the two after taking his shower…. Thomas was still fretting. Fitz took him…changed places with his wife and stripped to the waist…that worked. He motioned to his wife to take her shower.

Olivia finished her shower as Fitz returned to their bedroom from putting Thomas down.

"Are the days of taking a shower together a thing of the past.?"

"I hope not. He's getting harder and harder go to sleep for the night."

"Come on let me put the lotion on your back."

"Olivia laid on her stomach as her husband gently rubbed the oil on her back and legs."

"Oh, that feels great…...I heated it …feels so good."

"Turn over so I can do the front."

"We are talking about lotion right."

"You will find out really soon."

Olivia turned on her back as Fitz spread the lotion on her body. Taking time and slowly massaging it into the most sensual areas.

Olivia Pope Grant I love you and don't you ever question of forget that."

"Fitz…... you know I love you."

"I know you are waiting for some delayed reaction from me about learning you are CB but it's over…or nearly over I have something for you.

Fitz gave Olivia a manila envelope. Inside she found a spiral notebook the kind she used when she wrote her stories. She opened the cover and recognized her handwriting. It was filled with pages professing her love for him…..hearts drawn into the margins of the things she wanted to do to him and the things she wanted him to do to her.

Olivia looked up…. Fitz was shaking his head in the affirmative

"You knew before I told you."

Fitz smiled and continued to shake his head as the smirk on his face grew wider and wider..

 _ **I wrote 20B first then decided to write 20a with the possibility of adding a twist. Fitz was not realyl upset when he learned about CB from Olivia …why….He was knew already he was 90% certain. ….How did he find out and when. . That will be explained later in another chapter leaving it there just works so well…..Like the last scene in the movie Avatar.**_

 _ **I'm leaving it there. no explanations it would spoil the moment. Why was Fitz so casual about learning about CB….because he knew who she was and he knew why she hid her identity from him..**_


	3. Chapter 3

CIAAA A New Day

Chapter 3

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other for a long time. Olivia was not certain what she should say or how she should react as her emotions were all over the map. Olivia was aware of too many things that should not be said.

She couldn't get mad at him for withholding the information from her because she had withheld similar information from him.

She did not dare ask how long he had known because she was afraid it would bring out the worse in her.

She did not want to ask what else he knows because she did not want to hear the question from him…. who else knows.

Being the modern woman, she decided on the best way to handle what was happening now and what she could control…...

Olivia leafed through the notebook then placed it the drawer of her bedside table. Pulling the covers back she looked at her husband ... then motioned for him to lay down. Once Fitz, who was waiting for her reaction, laid down facing her…she kissed him then turned so they could lay in a spooning position.

Fitz laid there for a time then pulled his wife closer and decided the next move was hers.

FPOV

After talking to his father, he decided, while he was not happy with his wife deceiving him, he was not going to let it destroy their marriage. He decided they would talk when he got home and then he would give her an item that belonged to her that he had been holding for a while. Fitz understands his wife… he is not sure he will understand his wife or her reaction when she learns that he has known her secret for a long time. He knew, or suspected, her identity before their trip to California. That knowledge is what pushed him to tell her how he felt because he knew how she felt about him. While he was concerned about a relationship between them he knew it was what they both wanted. As is often said it isn't rocket science…. its love…. which is far more complicated than rocket science.

He, like her, understood why she had acted the way she did. She was waiting for the right time and he has been doing the exact thing…, waiting for the time and now was the time.

After putting Thomas down, he decided this was the right time. He gave the envelope to Olivia …. she looked at the contents first with a question as her eyebrows pinched inwards then in surprise as her eyes widened as she looked at the notebook she held in her hands. He saw the expressions on his wife's face change, change and change again before she looked up at him.

She did not say anything and neither did he, just shook his head to say in the affirmative. When she returned and began leafing through the notebook he started to smile because he knew she now realized…... he knew all along. When she looked up again he could not help but smirk at her discovery. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting, waiting for some reaction from her.

Fitz waited, and nothing happened…finally Olivia pulled the bed covers back and motioned for him to lay down. Fitz laid down facing his wife who kissed him gently then turned her back pulling his arm around her, so they were in a spooning position. She then turned over and grabbed his hand pulling it around her which meant she wanted to be held. He pulled her close, laid his head in her hair and waited to see what would happen but nothing came. Instead his wife pulled his arm tighter around her.

The next morning Fitz woke up to an empty bed. Thomas usually slept through the night now, but he was an early riser. He assumed Olivia had heard the baby monitor that he somehow missed, or she got up before Thomas and shut it off. After making a trip to the bathroom for his morning ritual he went in search for his family.

As he started down the hall he could hear his wife talking to his son…they were in the nursery. Olivia was talking baby-talk to Thomas. Just as he rounded the door she said…" come on let's see if daddy is awake."

Thomas saw his dad before his mom did and immediately reached his arms out for him to take him as Olivia looked around to see Fitz entering the room.

"Oh, there is daddy are you going to have breakfast with him or are you going to stay with mommy?"

Thomas continued with his baby chatter, smiling as he continued to put his arms out for his dad to take him. Olivia looked from one of her men to the other shaking her head.

"Buddy we may be in trouble you especially... mom got you cleaned up and changed and now you are giving her the cold shoulder for me. We both are going to be in the doghouse for a while." Secretly Fitz was happy he could hide the first moments of the day behind Thomas because he did not know what was going to happen.

'Ok guy's I'm going to start breakfast any special orders?"

"Thomas what cereal are you having this morning, and are you going to let your dad feed you?" Fitz said as he raised his son up to his eye height.

Thomas continued to look between his mom and dad as if he were thinking " _what's with these two. Don't they know I would rather have a steak, but I don't have any teeth. Until then just mix that cereal and this time use less milk... I drink 3 bottles of milk a day ….enough already."_

Fitz looked at his son who was looking directly at him…'" Hi you… what are you thinking?" …Thomas gave him a look that said "' _dad you really don't want to know"_

Olivia put a cup of coffee in front of Fitz along with a bowl of fresh fruit , yogurt and several slices of toast.. … then she poured some hot water over the tea bag in her cup. Thomas was content with his mixed cereal but kept an eye on the bowl full of fruit.

... They had mainly continued their breakfast pre marriage rituals. Now instead of just a beverage they shared something light at home together which gave them some extra time to spend together with their son together. Fitz still had either a full breakfast or a cup of coffee with his dad Olivia the same with her group. A bagel with cream cheese, every Monday. This was her weekly daily pleasure especially since it was the start of the week and with this treat her week always seemed to start out in mama bear fashion…. just right.

Olivia's mother arrived as did their nanny/housekeeper, Mrs. Gold.' Mrs. Gold did light housekeeping on Mondays and Fridays. The other three days she was Thomas' nanny. On Mondays and Fridays one of the grandmothers whisked Thomas away for the day. Both wanted to be a part of his life and these visits were theirs alone with him. Their own version of Mama Bear time…. just enough not too many and not too few.

Both had complete nurseries in their houses and both refused to take no when they insisted on helping with Thomas. They both understood the balancing act Olivia was facing and this was their way of helping. Both granny's saw him once a week. The dual job worked for Mrs. Gold. She had the hours and salary she wanted and a workload she could easily handle. Thomas has seen more museums and parks than most adults. He was becoming more at ease with crowds and was becoming more comfortable. Most of the time he was well l behaved…most of the time he has had a couple of meltdowns. Today the grannies had teamed up for a play date with the other Grant grandbabies. This would give their mother a break. The two figured three children, two adults it would be ok.

On the ride to the office their entire conversation was filled with their work schedule with no hint of what had happened the night before.

"Fitz, I checked your schedule do you want to go over my west coast trip after lunch?"

"What's to go over I told you the trip was not necessary."

"Yes, it is…. it's the same trip I made before we were married and a trip that is expected of the person holding my job."

"Olivia…. our baby is just seven months old and you are willing to leave him for three nights."

"I wanted to take him with me…. with Mrs. Gold…you nixed that. The other solution is to leave him with his very capable father. You have both our parents as back-up, so you should be fine. Or I can take the baby with me. He would only be away from me the same time he is away now."

"I told you I don't want him in a hotel room at his age…. it's too soon. The ranch ok…...a hotel room no."

Olivia took a deep breath…. they were flying on a private plane and staying in a five-star hotel …. but she understood Fitz was right. She had to be more understanding about how Fitz felt and traveling with Thomas now was not a smart decision. Fitz also did not know Olivia's state of mind…If she left with Thomas would she return. She still had not said anything about last night which was leaving Fitz a tad rattled. He did not know and his argument about their baby in a hotel room seemed a pretty good offensive move on his part.

Olivia could see the wheels spinning in her husband's head. He was waiting for her reaction to last night's news. Guess what Mr. CEO, I'm going to wait this out until I can find just the right words with just the right tone. He is going to be the one to bring it up and knowing Fitz he would. She had decided, as much as she wanted to know, she never would be the first to bring up last night..

The two made their customarily parting at the elevator. Fitz continued to see his father, Olivia joined her group for breakfast. Gerry would tell him every morning. If he wanted to they could stop their breakfast meetings or make it just a couple of times a week. Fitz kept repeating….. it's what both he and Olivia decided on…. together. They wanted to make their work day together less like an extension of their home as possible and it was working.

Fitz gave two raps to his father's door as he entered. Gerry who had been told Fitz was on the way was at the buffet fixing his plate. They had breakfast, as before, every morning either was available. On Tuesdays they were joined by other senior executives. On Thursdays Gerry had brunch with members in middle management . Several times a year he rotated among the different divisions and had lunch catered for everyone in the division. This was usually a two-hour lunch open to all, but no demand was made that all had to attend. This way meeting and mingling with everyone he could see any discord before it had a chance to take hold. Employees loved his relaxed style and his willingness to rub shoulders with them. During the all division lunches employees were encouraged to ask questions or leave suggestions. Even complaints were encouraged. One dissatisfied employee could easily morph into an unsolvable problem. Fitz sometimes joined him but since his job was running the company his time was better spent running the company. Gerry's job as President was, in his mind make sure the company his son was running ran as smoothly as possible. He was more the diplomat that the president …it was a hat he was very happy to wear.

"Morning son…did you figure out the problem we discussed yesterday?"

"Yes, I did."

"And."

"And what dad?"

"What happened…... did you tell Olivia, or did you decide it wasn't important enough to create a possible problem?"

"I handled it dad and I don't see it as a problem now or one that will develop in the future. Olivia is leaving for her west coast trip tomorrow night."

Gerry stayed silent knowing there was more to come. Fitz took a sip of coffee

"I don't agree with her leaving …the baby is still so young,…. how did you feel when mom was a working mother and wife?" Fitz looked at his father

Gerry was waiting before making a comment

"Fitz…. Olivia is different from Irma…times are different. Don't take this wrong but Olivia is an exceptional human who happens to be a woman. Your mother was…. sorry is…. smart …Olivia is exceptional. Grant could have easily moved along without her organizational input, but I am glad we did not have to. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for the company, which in hindsight I want to kick myself."

"She is a career woman who happens to be your wife and a wife where her boss is her husband…. she walks a thin line. Look at us, having breakfast daily together, that's the business career woman . She understands why it's needed and necessary for both of us and the company. Olivia is not threatened by your sometimes long hours, breakfast with your father, lunch with other women or that from 9 to 5 you are her boss."

"I pity cultures where the excellent input from 1/2 of the population to the success of the company, or country, is thought to be better served when she is wearing an apron and loading the dishwasher. The trip west is part of her job description, she knows it, don't make her feel bad by asking her to not do her job. If she wasn't your wife would you have the same reservations.?"

Fitz hung his head "nope I would not have given it a second thought."

"Do you think she is happy to leave her young child for three days?"

"No…she considered taking him , but I was concerned about Thomas staying in a hotel room for three days."

" Fitz….She's taking our plane and she is staying in a five star hotel."

"It's still a hotel filled with germs. It's not in and out it's for 3 days."

"Fitz…you are the CEO of Grant…Grant has a private plane at your disposal …does that give you any ideas?"

Fitz who was sitting with his left elbow resting on the table …his chin resting in his hand….. looked up at his father.

"What are your plans the rest of the week?"

'I'm flexible…why?"

"Can you…...sorry would you fill in for me the rest of the week?"

"Where are you going to be?"

"In California with my wife and son. I guess I could ask Mrs. Gold to come along but she it's such short notice."

"Thomas has two very willing grandmothers."

"Do you think mom would consider taking the trip for such a short stay at such a short notice?"

"Ask both grandmothers…if both say yes you can work around that…if one says yes works around that, if both are busy you are on solo daddy duty during the day. Thomas has his own room at the ranch…Olivia can fly back every night it's about the same distance as the drive from the ranch to the Ca. office. Think about it…. How is my grandson today?"

"He 's great…when I was talking to him this morning he kept making noises like he was trying to answer."

"You did the same thing as a child and he does the same thing when I talk to him…maybe it's just a Grant trait…are you going to go to California?"

"'I never thought about going with her. Do you think she will feel like I am, smothering her?"

"You have been married long enough to know that answer…. will she?"

"Dad how did you get so wise."

"By making mistakes."

The two men finished their breakfast…Fitz packed Laurens treat and headed down to his office.

Olivia and her group had finished their breakfast break. They were busy double checking all the reports she would need the three days in California. As he was returning to the office he heard Lauren talking to Olivia saying…I'll tell him when he gets back. Holding up a finger he told Lauren to have Olivia met him in his office. Quick as a flash they entered his office, through different doors, at the same time.

"What can I do for you…. boss?"

"Your husband would like to talk to you."

Olivia gave him a serious look…

"Is this a good husband talk, or bad husband talk?"

"I'll let you decide."

Olivia stood silent waiting for Fitz to continue.

"I changed my mind about Thomas going with you."

Olivia remained silent…...Fitz let the statement hang without any explanation

"May I ask why?"

"He can go…if you let his father tag along."  
A smile filled her face and Fitz saw this woman did not feel smothered by her husband.

 **In this chapter I wanted to give the sense of a family working together as families did for centuries, and still do . Gerry is wearing the father, grandfather and father-in-law hat well. Both grandmothers willing to do what ever it needed to support Olivia Grant the Mother, wife and careerwoman by taking some of the load off her. Now her husband acting as her husband and not boss knows she is fighting the idea of leaving her young child for the first time…...solved that problem. He threw he a life raft.**

 **This was my first, but not last, try at dialogue from Thomas. Let's see what kind of interesting input will come from the mind of a baby.**

"


	4. CIAAA Chapter 4

CIAAA It's a New Day

Chapter 4

Taking a long lunch.

Olivia stood frozen …. she could not believe what her husband just agreed to do. Her boss., who is also her husband…just agreed to accompany her on her trip to California as a condition for their son, Thomas, making the trip.

He agreed to do full time daddy duty, for three days so she would not have to leave her new son behind at home...

Olivia was standing near his desk leaning on one of the chairs. She quickly threw it aside and adeptly pushed the contents off the desk aside as she flung herself halfway on the desk…. her hip hit the side of Fitz' desk as she sat and then spun her body around to face him…knocking papers, pens and books to the floor. The noise from the phone hitting the floor activated the intercom causing Lauren to come running into the room to make sure everything was ok.

She saw a disaster …with what some would conclude was the result of a disagreement between those in the room. What Lauren saw was Olivia Grant sitting in her husbands lap as they were both engaged in a kiss that could be considered very mature…..it was never what she ever expected in a business office and definitely not what she expected to see between this pair as they had taken such care to keep their personal life separate from their business life.

She stood for a moment in the door but exited as neither seemed to realize they had an audience.

As she was closing the door the door the other side of the room opened as Olivia's group also heard the loud noise from the officer intercom. After not getting a response from a knock they came bursting into the room.

They saw a room that had debris scattered all over the floor near the desk and their bosses locked in a x-rated kiss. While Lauren chose to leave both Harrison and Abby took in the sight before Abby moved over to them and poked then on the shoulder until they both broke the kiss.

"Look you two. What is happening here…this is an office not a motel or a boxing ring…..."

Fitz looked at the duo who remained in his office and offered his apology.

"Sorry guys…." He pointed to Olivia "she did it blame her."

Abby looked around at the floor, stepping over papers "I don't care who is the blame what happened?"

Olivia who did not realize the disorder she had caused when she nearly vaulted over the desk before landing in her husband's lap…looked around. She quickly got up from his lap and took a napkin d cleaned the lipstick from her husband's face.

"Sorry guys…"

"Sorry…a simple sorry won't work…. what happened?" Abby said as she looked at Olivia.

"Abby I just got a little carried away…it won't happen again."

"Olivia don't make that kind of promise. "Fitz said as a smile crossed his face. "I enjoyed it …. I liked the uninhibited Olivia. The Olivia who put her personal feelings before her job and I hope the aesthetics of the two of us locked in a lip lock was as much a joy to see as it was a joy to me..."

"No…No…No…. you two have worked so hard to keep the personal out of the office and now this. Who is supposed to clean this up?"

"I made the mess I will clean it up." …. Olivia said as she picked up the overturned chair and looked around at the littered floor.

'" Can we assume this wasn't an argument ...if so I'll return to my office." Harrison said as he turned to leave.

"Nope we are fine …we were celebrating not arguing."

"Would someone fill me in …...I don't need a full-blown explanation just sum it up. What did you two have to celebrate an hour after you arrived at work from home where you had spent the last 12 hours together."

"Abby …Fitz is going with me to California and Thomas is coming with us."

"Is that all…...an office destroyed because you two are taking a family road trip …...I don't want to be around when you guys have a real celebration. Is that it…...you two are leaving tomorrow night, together with Thomas."

Olivia dropped her head…." yes Abby."

Abby shook her head and headed out closing the door behind her.

Fitz looked around at the mess "Ms. Pope you made quite a mess. "

Mr. Grant Ms. Pope did not make this mess Mrs. Grant did.

OPOV

As Fitz stopped talking I saw the same glow in his eyes that I saw when we were at the altar. The gleam was back…I had my Fitz back and I would not wait one minute to be in his arms…business place be dammed…. I am going to put the most x-rated kiss on my husband that I possibly could. My husband was back. He was not seeing me with the fog of CB, he was seeing Olivia the woman he fell in love with. And I was not seeing him in any way other than as the man I love. The man who has forgiven me for deceiving him…I got my husband back.

FPOV

I told Olivia she could take Thomas with her if she allowed his dad to accompany him. I never expected what happened next. Olivia made a move that would put a gymnast to shame. I can't remember how she got from one side of my desk to the other …. Olivia was standing next to a chair...I saw a blur and the next thing Olivia was sitting on my lap and we were not conducting ourselves like we were in a business setting…not in the office of Grant CEO in the middle of the workday.

Olivia finished picking the papers, pens and books up…straightened the chair … made sure the phone was working properly and was about to return to her office.

"Olivia are you going to leave me like this can't we take a minute?"

"A minute and do what?"

Fitz stood up and showed his wife the tent in his pants

"A minute for this. "

Olivia gave her husband a look of disbelief

"Fitz as Abby said this is a business office not our bedroom and not a hotel." Olivia turned to walk out the office.

"Mrs. Grant this is not over."

"Mr. Grant, I hope it isn't over …. I look forward to your next move."

Fitz kept looking at his wife as she moved farther out of the room

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Fitz pointed to the tent in his slacks.

Olivia stopped and looked around "whatever you decide to do remember this is a business office and you are the CEO."

Fitz is the head of an international corporation, so he knows how to solve problems therefore he decided to solve this problem in his own way…...he asked Lauren to call Tom and let him know he was going out. Fifteen minutes later Huck got a call from Fitz asking him to drop Olivia off at her old apartment.

"Did you call Olivia to let her know what you just asked me to do. I think you need to clear it with her first…..." Huck paused waiting for Fitz to answer …when he did not Huck continued "Is she aware of what you just asked me to do? Fitz was still silent…." Why me?" Huck asked after Fitz remained silent

"Nope I did not call Olivia …. You are the only one I could trust to do it and not say anything. Huck I just need some time with my wife away from the office. At the same I don't want to do anything that will in any way demean her job at Grant, her job as your boss or as my wife. I don't want any gossip about our personal life in the office…... but I need to see my wife."'

"Ok I'll have her there in 15 minutes."

Huck walked down the hall and knocked on Olivas door…" Olivia I need you to go with me,"

"What's wrong…...is it urgent I'm putting the final papers together for tomorrow?"

"Yes, it is."

Olivia told Charlotte to let Fitz know she was with Huck if he asked and headed out with him.

"Where are we going Huck?"

"To your old apartment."

"Does this involve Fitz… Huck…Is he at the apartment?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Olivia sighed loudly…..." Huck I never intend to put you in the middle of my personal life especially you are being asked to bring me to meet my husband for an impromptu meeting in the middle of the day."

Huck shrugged his shoulders…," He asked, and I agreed …it's not a problem for me. Your husband wants to see his wife…...not another woman…. his wife. Doesn't matter if it's the middle of the day or middle of the night…...he wants to see you …...He asked me to help and I agreed."

"He is doing what he can to protect your reputation. He doesn't want you two to be the subject of negative office chatter and I agree this is the best way to handle your time alone in the middle of the workday."

Olivia wondered what she did to deserve such devotion from Huck...

"He could have handled it in a different way but then I did tell him I was looking forward to his next move I guess he took me up on my dare. I can't be mad he just found a way that I never expected. I am just sorry he involved you."

"Olivia do you think this is a first in the history of man…... of a husband and wife. It's very common between a husband and an "other"…..would you feel better if he were meeting an other.

Olivia sat there listening to what Huck was saying….knowing he was telling her the truth…

" Huck I understand it just makes me feel so "typical."

"How typical did you feel when the two of you left the Christmas party early . It's life Olivia and you are married to the man you are meeting….stop overthinking it. I will not think any different of you. You convinced your aunt I was an ok guy you are the reason I now have a job I love …that's my Olivia …that will never change. You always played your life so safe…let go…...walk a little on the wild side this once. You may like this Olivia and decide to let her out more."

Huck reached over and touched Olivia's hand." …I'm going pick up lunch and finish my packing for the trip I'll pick you up in two hours."

"" Two hours?"

"Yes…no need to give Abby any opening, just make sure you return to the office just like you left. I'll pick up some sandwiches for the office while I am out. I'll call and let them know I'm bringing lunch back…... that will stop any comments from Abby."

"Huck you cover well…thank you. I am going to give Fitz a good talking to."

"No need he could have just as easily made this meeting with someone else. I see he cares about you and your reputation and I would do anything for him if it involves making you happy. See you in two hours."

Olivia smiled thinking about the surprises from her husband today as she hurried to the door. Just as she keyed it in it opened…. No one to be seen. As she walked into the room … the door behind her closed and there stood her husband in his shirt and his briefs …she noticed a bulge in his briefs...

"I hope you did not start without me?" Olivia said as he pulled her close for a kiss…her lips catching his shirt collar.

"Nope just keeping it ready. "Fitz said smiling as he unbuttoned and removed his shirt and briefs then started to fist himself…" Let me help you with your clothes you have too many on."

Olivia backed up "Nope no torn blouse or ripped zippers. I have to return to the office just like I left…otherwise your little deception was all for nothing."

"you better hurry up or we will be the source of water cooler gossip for the next six months because you have a minute to remove all your clothes or I will take them off one button at a time."

Fitz waited impatiently while Olivia undressed and placed her clothing on a chair nearly …. she then picked up his shirt and trousers that he had hastily dropped there when as he undressed... She turned to see her husband standing behind her about to grab her hair and pull her in for a kiss.

"Watch the hair keep the finger footprint light."

Fitz took her into his arms and walked them over to the bed…. he laid down and pulled her on top of him positioning her until she straddled his chest. Olivia could not remember any similar meetings between them but looking at him and seeing him fully hard and fully extended she told herself she would not let this be a one-time thing. Sex in the middle of the day…... so continental. It brought back stories she had read about the long lunches in Europe.

She knew she kept this apartment for more than writing and today she figured out another very good second use for it. This was a perfect hideaway for them. Mrs. Gold and/or Thomas were at the penthouse during the day and going to a hotel was out. If they were seen together it was fodder for gossip. If they were seen alone…. that was far worse. While a hotel visit had more of a scandalous feel, the familiarity of the apartment had just the right parameters.

He husband is a CEO…. being seen at a hotel is not the image he wanted to make no matter how sensuous and thrilling the immediate feeling from an illicit meeting would be. Nope…. the apartment was the perfect fit.

Fitz' comment took her away from her thought.

"Why are you worried about your hair I thought you wore it in a low bun today because you were anticipating a call from me. Does your boss know where you are?"

Olivia decided to play his game

"He thinks I'm in a meeting with a client….Does your wife know where you are?"

"I did not say where I was going. If she ask I will say I was with a client,."

"I hope we are not using the same client...do you think your wife even care. As long as the bills are paid and the kids are picked up from the day care… does she even care where you are?"

" My wife makes a pretty good salary so she never worries about the bills being paid and she has a nanny to take care of and pick up the kids but I hope she would care….at least a little. …why are we even talking about my wife?"

"You started it when you asked about my boss ….. looking at what you have on the menu for "'lunch" I am sure you wife cares about where you are and more than a little. Why do you want to know about my boss?"

"I asked because I heard he had a thing for you did he ever say anything to you about it …... did he ever ask you out ?"

All during this conversation both were placing kisses on the head, lips, and neck of the other one.

Finally Fitz moved his hand across his chest until he it reached her lower lips. He started to rub along the top of her core as he encouraged her to slide lower ….encouraging until she was sitting on his legs her core exposed to his hands.. . He could feel the wetness from her as she moved now she was positioned directly above his tool. She raised up a bit so she could rub her wet center against him just as his hand opened and slid his fingers along her from back to front finally spreading her lips and inserting one fingers rubbing his fingers from her clit all the way to her channel then inserting one finger…he just continued using his finger stopping at times to massage or flick his thumb against her clit all very slow and very steady..

Olivia began to moan….." there right there keep it right there."

The feelings from his fingers brought more moans of pleasure from her. Slowly she moved back some more so she would have room to stroke him…angling herself so they both could fondle the other one … placing one hand on the base and one on the head she began slowly rubbing it along the total length from base to head. As she slowly stroked him she became aware of the wetness coming from the head. He loved this as their hands manipulated each other . The sight of his wife with her head thrown back , mouth open grinding against his fingers as he inserted them deeper into her… he continued to flick her clitoris with is thumb as he set a steady rhythm with his fingers.

They were in sync , he moved his pelvis in the same rhythm as her hands…she was grinding hard against his fingers. This could go in all day….. each at the height of pleasure… each with enough control to stretch out this delightful pleasing feeling. The friction of her hands brought moans from him but he stopped her as she had started to speed up her strokes. Olivia tried to move her hand back to stroke him but Fitz would not allow it…."not yet sweet baby we have not finished talking about your boss."

"Why are you bringing him to this party?"

" Did you ever date him…..I'm Just wondering how you would compare me to him?"

"Nothing to compare because I never compare."

"Does that mean you have something to compare?".

Olivia let out a loud sigh as her channel began to quiver against the fingers . He sped up his strokes and crooked them to give her some extra enjoyment as she came down from her climax while still talking to her .

"Did he ever ask you out?"

"that's a yes ….I married him."

"Am I missing something why are you here with me in the middle if the day if you married him?"

"I guessed he went out for a morning pick-me-up after I refused him…so I thought if it's good for him its good for me. I hope he is enjoying himself as much as I am."

"He may not be… but I can assure you I am enjoying what he is missing. If I were him if you turned me down I would have gone all cave man."

"We work together that's a no, no."

"A no,no…I have heard stories about office sex. Why did you turn him down.?"

" Simple…..It was inappropriate."

"Being inappropriate worked out well….wouldn't you say."

"Mr. Grant it worked out very well."

" Yes …Mrs. Grant I agree."

Fitz turned her over on her stomach and motioned for her to get on all fours. He pulled her back against him as he slowly filled her….all the way to the hilt and started rocking…slowly and steady .. then reaching around her he massaged her breast slowly taking each nipple between his fingers….they both began to moan …on each stroke the moans became louder. The room was filled with sounds of flesh against flesh and their sounds of pleasure. Olivia moved her body so he could get a better angle and Fitz took the bait. … his strokes became faster , their moans became louder until he again felt the flutter from her as her channel gripped him as her orgasm hit. The only thing he could do was follow and follow her he did.

Fitz did not know if it was the role playing , the midday sex or just how his wife just adapted so seamlessly . Sex with Olivia is always better than good but today would make the top five…maybe even the top three. They both collapsed on the bed too spent to move.

"do you think we can do this again soon?" Fitz asked

" We both have jobs with a lot of responsibility I would hate for this to become a norm I would rather it remained a treat,"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"you Dammam right I did," Olivia answered

" ok not a normal thing but something we both know we would definitely enjoy doing again….."

"that's a date…how did you get here… did Tom drop you off?"

" he's going to pick me up in half an hour?"

"He's going to know we were together he's dropped me off here enough to remember my address."

" I had him drop me off a block away at the diner. I told him to pick me up in two hours I did not know how long it would take for you to get here.. I have another hour. This was fun… …..lets have seconds I'm ready and willing how about you."

.

Olivia looked down at her husband. She could not believe he was already showing signs for seconds and she was not about to refuse since she thought seconds sound like great idea.. This time he placed her legs on his shoulder spreading her body wide and got the absolute repeat of the kind of sex that makes one want to repeat it over and over again.

His second orgasm stripped all the control from him. One more like that and he knew he would not return to work today.

"Olivia … that was indescribable. I'm so glad you decided no-sex in the office. I could have had a quickie there and missed all his... This was fun…a real treat."

"Fun…now we have to sneak back to work…you go first in first."

" Do you think anyone will believe our act."

"I don't know but it's the best I could do . I had to improvise after I was told no when I suggested having sex in my officer during business hours., which I agree is a very necessary and good rule because you can get loud and it's a good rule businesswise."

"my rule did not work we still had sex in the middle of the day. "

"yes but not in the office or on company property."

" but….on company time,"

" check it off as a special assignment for your boss."

" babe you are shameless…I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

" Wow….full name …that lets me know you are really telling the truth . …why else would you risk your job and reputation for a quickie unless you really love me."

"I would not call what happened here a quickie. I am enjoying being your wife….today could have not gone any better. First you and Thomas are coming with me to California and then you whisk me away for some super unplanned sex ….awesome husband I might just keep you forever."

The two showered and dressed, Fitz exited through the rear exit and made it back to the diner just as Tom was pulling up. The two rode back to the office without any conversation. Instead of letting Fitz out in front of the building Tom pulled into the garage. When he parked the car and before Tom opened the door he turned to Fitz to ask if he could talk to him. Fitz nodded…,wondering what this was about. Maybe Tom could not take the trip with them . Because Huck was going Fitz decided to use a driver at the west coast office for he and Olivia. Huck could ,and would, protect Olivia but with Thomas going along he felt Tom should accompany them.

"What is it Tom?"

"Mr. Grant" …..Mr. Grant….Fitz knew this was more serious than a missed trip.

Mr. Grant … this is none of my business but I know you did not have lunch in the diner. One of two things …First since there is lipstick on your collar so we need to change your shirt….I have a spare in the trunk. My guess… you met your wife since her old apartment is around the corner . If you met someone else other than your wife I am asking that you find another driver. I like Mrs. Grant and I refuse to be a party to you cheating on her…although I don't think you are…. I believe you met her.. If you were meeting someone else you definitely would pick another spot to meet."

Fitz listened dumbfounded…his driver of ten years was willing to quit rather than be a party to any misbehavior by him.

"Tom…,you are right I was with my wife. I did not want her to become the fodder for office gossip or cause her any kind of disrespect so I chose to handle it this way. I guess I'm not as devious as I thought I was."

" nope you lack philandering skills of which I hope you never develop. … it's the address and the lipstick….it is the same as Mrs. Grant wears. Also I saw Huck parked across from the apartment as I came to pick you up… . Just tell me if you decide to take a couple of hours off during the day. I can set something up that protects you, her and the company….I can keep your personal business personal. Next time just tell me."

" I did not have a lot of time to plan this out. since I can't depend on you staying with me if I decide to cheat I guess I will need your help when this happens again. And it will happen again but not too often… Are you still going with us tomorrow?"

"since we have straightened your lunch appointment out of course."

" Tom …..you really would have given up being my driver?"

"yes…she is a special lady."

" You could have used my philandering as blackmail."

Nope….not my style. I would never have told her but if she had asked I would not have lied. I hope you would have allowed me to keep my job in fleet procurement."

"Tom I have learned a lot about you today …. Your devotion to Olivia I would never have guessed."

" I have know her for years….before you met her. I remember her working summers while she was in college. As Olivia Pope she always spoke even before we shared the same lunch table ….About once a week we had lunch together.. She was hard to pry away from her office so she did not eat with us a lot.. Everyone always made comments about her hiding … every day hiding in her cubbyhole having lunch alone. Cyrus would run her out about once a week then she would join her other three friends. Lauren met Harrison when he was first hired so she migrated to the table with him, Abby and Huck. Because of you I knew Lauren so we all shared a table . Mrs. Grant was always kind of quiet , never saying much. It was like she was taking everything in, filing our conversation away . We all discovered she has a wicked sense of humor. Subtle but wicked.

Fitz looked at his shirt collar and began to remove it .

"you knew her when she worked for Cyrus?"

"I knew her through Lauren…..I was glad when you two got together . You are good for each other."

"You , Lauren, my parents…all knew her…how did I miss her?"

"You were in college when she worked summers here…and she spent a lot of time away from the main office learning the company. I see now your father was grooming her.

. When she started working for Cyrus she stayed holed up in her office. And you ….… you developed other interest."

"Other interest….that smarts Tom…..is that what you call my years with Mellie."

"That life is behind you…lets not bring it up….you are happy now that's why I had to make sure you were not about to spoil the best thing that could ever happen to you."

"you must really like her if you would leave me."

" not a lot of women like her around."

"Tom I know that already. She has me and now four other men looking out for her …really five if I count my father… .She's definitely a keeper."

"Sir…don't ever forget that."

Tom went into the trunk and handed Fitz a shirt which he hastily changed into before leaving the car

By the time he got off the elevator he saw Olivia talking to Huck in the hall. He quickly went to his office to see if he had any other telltale signs of the morning outing. Satisfied that he was safe he paged Olivia to his office.

She came almost floating in without and any apparent lag from their outing.

"Mr. Grant how can I help you?"

"Ms. Pope you have already helped enough. Did you have a chance to check with our mothers to see if they were interested in coming along on our trip?"

"yes both want to come along and decided to bring our niece along which is good company for Thomas. They both think he needs to get used to being around other children. I hope you don't mind the grandmother's taking over."

"Good idea."

Fitz walked over to Olivia .

"They are right and I think out son is getting weary of us that's why it's getting harder to get him to sleep. I never thought about it before. It is a good idea….thank God for the extended family. Anything else?"

"you would not believe the conversation I had with Tom."

Olivia waited for Fitz to continue. He walked up to her and put his arms around her his chin resting on her head,. He began to speak so softly she could barely hear him.

"Olivia Grant I don't know what you do to make so many men protective of you. Vance did not even know who you were and he protected you. Both Huck and David hid your identity , " Fitz felt Olivia flinch….. pulling her back he continued " don't deny it . My dad would probably fire me before he would you and now Tom,"

Olivia pulled back to look at him ,"Tom"

"Tom"…..he outed us…he guessed my outing was not a business meeting mainly because of the lipstick on my shirt. He guessed it was you but told me without any hesitation that if were cheating on you I needed to get another driver. Mrs. Grant I don't know what you have done to make so many men want to protect you…"

The rest of the day went without incident but both were back to their relaxed pre-marriage demeanor the rest of the day. The sandwiches from Huck stopped Abby from making any comments relating to her being out of the office . She did make a couple of comments trying to see where she and Huck had spent their time away from the office but the sandwiches and their trip the next day provided a good cover….. Olivia reminded herself….. never underestimate Abby not to revisit today at a later time.

. Olivia thanked Tom and after discovering the lipstick marked shirt was in the trunk she ordered a half dozen to be deliver the following day by noon.

That night both slept well….CB was definitely behind them the events of today proved that but Olivia was biding her time …she wanted to know when did Fitz find out and how did he get the notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

CIAAA it's a new day

Chapter 4A

This is not an update. **Unfortunately** as I was editing the original story I **deleted** when I should have **saved**. Now I've got to repost the entire original story….so sorry.

Chapter 5 update for this story should be coming next week..


	6. Chapter 6

CIAAA

Chapter 6

All my stories are on hold which is totally against everything I promised I would never do.


End file.
